The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 3
The #1 Movie in the Galaxy: 3 is a special episode of Red vs. Blue and the eighth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on June 26, 2016 for sponsors, June 27th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and July 3, 2016 for the general public. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Washington Other *Several soldiers Plot Coming soon Transcript Vic: Hey, compadres! Now, it wouldn't be a season of Red vs. Blue without a PSA. That's when our cast takes a moment to break character. Talk directly with the audience about some real important cultural issues like voting, tax evasion, STD tests aaand the true meaning Christmas. This...is not one of those PSAs. Title appears on the screen The #1 Movie In The Galaxy: 3 Cut to a trailer rating. '' The following preview has been APPROVED for'' '' APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES'' '' By the Motion Picture Association of the Universe inc.'' '' THE FILM ADVERTISED HAS BEEN RATED'' '' PG-13 - Parents strongly cautioned'' '' Some material may be totally rad for children under 13'' '' 'Non-stop Sci-fi action and teabagging Cut to a live action shot of Tucker staring out at a desert. 'Voice: '''Who was he? ''Tucker raises his head. 'Sarge: '''Some called him a hero... ''Cut Tucker in an action scene. '' ''Fade to Sarge and Tucker watching a burning city. 'Sarge: '''I called him...my friend. ''Cut to a golden logo that reads "Non Mea Culpa" and " MJC" with Caboose in the center. Cut an FDD Media Group logo Cut to a "Red Base Entertainment" logo. Cut to Tucker walking in front of a line of soldiers. 'Grif: '''He's assembling an army. ''Tucker raises his sword and the soldiers cheer. Cut to Grif and Sarge talking. 'Grif: '''If we don't stop him now, there won't be any universe left for us to save. '''Sarge: '''Then we're gonna need some help. ''Cut to Sarge assembling his own army. 'Sarge: '''Listen up, cupcakes! I hope you brought your wallets, 'cause the rent in hell gets paid in advance! ''The soldiers cheer. Cut to a shot of Tucker's men walking away from an explosion. Cut to Sarge's men watching a cruiser and several dropships appear in the sky. Rapid cuts of an action sequence. Explosions go off, a soldier mourns a fallen comrade and another soldier helps an injured one on his shoulder. Cut to several random soldiers with celebrity credits: Tom Cruise, Robert Downey Jr., Johnny Depp, Chris Pratt, Jackie Chan, Brad Pitt, Adam Sandler, Kim Kardashian and Kanye West, Dwyane "The Rock" Johnson, Mark Wahlberg, Channing Tatum, Katy Perry, Jaden Smith, Alejandro G. Inarittu, Dolph Lundgren, Tilda Swinton, Xzibit, Dennis Rodman. Cut to Tucker. "Vin Diesel as Tucker". Cut to Sarge. "Matthew McConaughey as Sarge". Cut to black. 'Tucker: '''Sarge! ''Cut to Sarge and Tucker revving up dirtbikes across a battlefield from each other. '''Tucker: '''You should have killed me when you had the chance- '''Sarge: '''This ain't over yet- '''Tucker: '''Only one of us is gonna make it out alive- '''Sarge: '''It's never too late to die- '''Tucker & Sarge: ''*Overlapping movie trailer cliche monologues*'' Tucker: '-watch you die! ''The two take off on their bikes, charging towards each other. Ready to joust with energy sword vs. shotgun. The two leap from their bikes and collide with each other in mid-air as an explosion goes off behind them. Cut to black. Cut to the title with an Inception-esque trailer noise. '' SARGE V. TUCKER '' '' ORIGIN OF SIN'' '' The final chapter of the Sarge trilogy'' Cut to the reds and blues watching the trailer in a theater. 'Simmons: '''Holy shit, that was off the hooook! '''Sarge: '''They...butchered my movie! '''Grif: '''What!? No way! That looks dope as hell. '''Donut: '''Did Brad Pitt lose weight? It looks like he lost weight. '''Simmons: '''I cannot wait for that! '''Tucker: '''Hell yeah! I've already pre-ordered my tickets. '''Sarge: '''It was supposed to be a tone piece about the nature of war! And that McConaughey guy is a total miscast for me. The guy has no shoulders! '''Wash: '''Seriously!? That whole thing seemed right up your alley. '''Sarge: '''Clearly, you just don't understand my refined tastes, Agent Washington. '''Tucker: '''Yeah, and I can't wait to see what they did with my character. '''Wash: '''It's not even the real you! It turns out to be an evil clone. '''Tucker: '''Dude! Spoilers! ''Caboose runs into the theater. 'Caboose: '''Bah! Did I miss the "Sarge Three colon sarge, the fall of nations" trailer? '''Simmons: '''Yeah, you did. Idiot. '''Sarge: '''I could've been the Bertolucci of my generation! '''Caboose: '''Ah, man that- that's the whole reason I bought tickets to this movie in the first place! '''Announcer: '''And now for our feature presentation. ''Fade to black. 'Donut: '''Whoohoo! Lazer Team 3! '''Wash: '''Hey, shut up! '''Donut: '''Ooh! Sorry. Gallery Sarge v Tucker The Origin of Sin.png Trivia *This is the second fully live action episode after ''Sleeper, and the fourth instance of live action overall, including Remember Me How I Was and Don't Say It. *The title of the movie, "Sarge v Tucker", is a reference to the 2016 DC Comics film "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice". *This is the second episode to serve as a sequel to The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy, following The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2. *''Lazer Team 3'' is an obvious reference to Rooster Teeth's first live-action film Lazer '''Team. *Some of the soldiers are characters from Halo, such as Kat from Noble Team . Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs Category:Season 14 Category:Special Episode